Thieves Of Remnant
by Sakurawindblade
Summary: In the world of remnant their resides phantom thieves but not the normal ones from the game except two Akira kurusu and Morgana who have been transported there this story has spoilers to the game if you haven't played it or beat it and adult themes and humor read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1:thief of remnant

A/N- For those who were waiting for a new chapter for Akuma tensei one of my family members factory formatted my computer and I had at least 7 chapters done and haven't gotten the time to post it and I don't have my thumb drives so, the story will be put on hiatus (undetermined amount of time) but I hope you enjoy this story.

[ Persona 5 ost: escape]

"After him don't let him escape!" Yelled an military officer several others were running with smgs in their arms ready to take down the thief who just stole a prototype from the Atlas Armory he wore a black ankle length tailcoat, a high necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger style pants, brown and black winklepickers, a pair of red gloves, and a mask which is a black and white bird like domino mask. The teen hid from the officers and then escaping to an underground railway he waited for the train to arrive before then he already switched to his civilian outfit and got on the train as regular passenger as he got in and sat down a military officer came in and looked at him and asked

"Excuse me have you seen a man with a black tailcoat walk past here" given my maxed out stats I looked at him and told him

"No I haven't seen anyone come past here but the train is about to leave and I need to get home." The military officer nodded and got out as the train left I smirked and fell asleep until I got into the kingdom of Vale"

[Ost End]

Upon leaving the train I took the prototype out I had from the bag and recalled what happened with it when I used it 'Who would make such a thing' I thought to myself walking to a bullhead I was met by the huntress I was friends with when I arrived since I'm a second year in this academy I used my charm to befriend her luckily it worked so, I got on the bullhead and they pilot took off.

"Made home in one piece now to go to the dorm and work on this" As I got to my dorm my roommate A faunus cat girl who was my companion when we got transported here who was a boy but turned into a girl due to Ryuji's questioning Morgana's gender.

"I see you got the prototype everything went perfectly then It stinks not having the rest of the team, but I think we can acquire new teammates being here and all after all I can still use Mercurius and Zorro and you can still use your persona's as well, now then shall we begin assembling it?" I nodded my head and started to assemble the parts taking Paradise lost and started to make into a knife, gun I finally finally finished around dawn and went to bed. I then woke up to the sound of a bullhead luckilly I was halfway awake so, I decided to take a shower cook some curry for Morgana and I we then finished eating the curry to leave the dorm to see what the commotion is about we then saw new students we waited in the hallway meeting up with Miss Goodwitch

"Good Morning Mr. Kurusu and Ms. Le Faye there's something I wish to have you do for me can you become mentors for these young ladies and men for me please" I looked at her and smiled a charismatic smile to her which made her blush while handing me the files

"I will definitely help out Glynda you can count on us" I said she looked at me and smiled saying she expects me to do a good job

[Persona 5 ost wicked plan]

Morgana and I walked around going to our usual spot at the far end of the school in a unused classroom.

"With semblances like these and fighting abilities, we can definitely use them, but the blonde one seems weak, but useful" That's when the door opened and four young adults who looked like they were up to no good." They went up to Morgana and laughed at her a brownish orange haired kid tried to pull her tail but I went to him and sent him flying.

"Your our turf best to get out or you'll be in a line of hurt" I let Satanael take over me, causing them to get scared at the fact my voice sounded demonic they agreed to our terms and went back out Glynda told them that it's a place where we study and she has our back like Kawakami.

[Ost end]

After leaving the room we locked it with the way no one can get in taught by Morgana we made it to our room to be greeted by Coco who looked drained from the mission her team was in so we didn't talk to her yet

"You okay Morgana I can't believe they allow racists here." Morgana nodded and proceeded to ask me a question

[Persona 5 ost sunset bridge]

"So how you feel about these new potential thieves we can use I would like your input" I looked at her smirking while saying

"It's show time." she smiled we soon fell asleep after dinner and our showers.

[ ost end]


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing

Morgana and I waited a day after the team initation to meet up with the future phantom thieves I even went on nightly raids to satisfy myself of course, bringing Morgana with me I just couldn't bring her to Atlas because of the racism. Morgana was still sleeping this is the first I actually wake up before her and to my surprise, she sleeps in her underwear 'Weird cat well, I should get started on the coffee team CVFY should be coming in' I thought to myself as I set up the coffee maker Sojiro gave me.

"Morgana get up it's time for the morning coffee" since its in the nice weather season, I decided to wear my uniform shirt with plaid pants like in Shujin Morgana got up groggy but had a smile on her face from the smell of the coffee being made that the whole hallway can smell it there was a knock on the door a soft cute voice can be heard

"Akira it's me Velvet with the rest of the team for our usual morning coffee" I signaled Morgana to open the door for them but she wasn't dressed yet so I told her to take a shower and I'll open the door. After Morgana went into the bathroom, I opened the door, letting team CVFY in to have coffee and eggs they sat down at the table where my couch is Morgana then came out the shower fully dressed as we had our coffee and curry after we finished team CVFY left and we went to to meet with our mentees.

"Good morning Miss Goodwitch lovely day we're having" Morgana said to the ever so tired Glynda she looked at us with dead eyes so I gave her my thermos of coffee so she can be awake.

"Your coffee has been delicious as ever also professor Ozpin and I can't have enough of it and as well as that dish called curry tell me how do you make it" I looked and telling her no can do it's a trade secret "Well the the two teams you'll be mentoring is in professor Ports class I will call them so they can come to you. We nodded our heads and went to our class before going to our mentees. Professor Peach understood what we were doing and let us go we walked down the hallway were were met with a busty blonde, short girl with silver eyes, a moody white haired girl, a mysterious black haired girl, a tall raven haired boy, a orange haired girl, a tall red haired girl, and finally the blonde boy Morgana was talking about.

"Okay you two you know what to do, take it from here" Professor Goodwitch said as she walked away Morgana and I then signalled them to follow us to the room we live in.

[Persona 5 ost what's going on]

"So I believe introductions are in order My name is Akira Kurusu and this kind fellow is Morgana Le Faye and as you know we're your mentors if your having a bad day you can let one of us know." I said with a charismatic smile as I took my fake glasses off

"I'll go first My name is Ruby Rose I'm fifteen years old and I guess our team is in a bit of a rut at the moment but..." before she can finish with her sentence the white haired girl lashed out.

"WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SO CALLED RUT IF OUR LEADER WASN'T A DOLT!" She shouted so loud it can probably be heard throughout the whole dormitory

"And your name is miss?" Morgana asked the white haired girl answered in sharp tone

"My name is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" I didn't like how she talking to Morgana so I stood up for my teammate

"Miss Schnee I better watch your tone, your high and mighty tone won't be recognized here the both of us alone can take all you out in an instant do I make myself clear that goes for everyone here." They all said sir yes sir and we continued on

"I'm Jaune Arc I'm cool and nice guy and also as charming as they can be" Everyone laughed at the line except the red head who smiled at him

"I'm Lie Ren it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and I'm starving" she sang all of us laughed with me telling her that food will be made at the end

"My name is Blake Belladonna I like to read and to be alone" I put my hand on her shoulder saying

"you don't have too I was the same as well and then changed my life for the better" Morgana then got up telling the last two

"Alright we got two more now who is first" The blonde got up and said

"My name is Yang Xiao Long pun master and header cracker hey that rhymed" Then the final person got up and began to speak

"Hello and sorry for waiting so long for me to introduce myself I should've done so sooner but my name is Pyrrha NIkos its a pleasure to meet you Akira and Morgana" We said you too and was happy that introductions were finally over.

[Ost End]

I decided to make something other than curry this time and made some fried shrimp with rice everyone was enjoying especially Nora, she even asked for seconds Weiss and Ruby were still on bad terms so I decided to have them talk it out.

"Okay now everyone we're going to our hide out so we can talk in privately

*meanwhile in Atlas*

"Please can I go to Beacon Academy I'm bored of Atlas Academy" A female who seems to be a second year as well was begging .

"If I say yes will you get off my case then we can leave tomorrow so you can look around"

"Thank you father I promise I won't bother you with this anymore"

*Back in Beacon in the hide out*

[Persona 5 ost Life will change instrumental]

The eight freshmen sat in each empty seat all astonished how we secured a base like this Morgana and I then went into our phantom thief outfits and had our logo on the board Morgana then began to speak

"As you can tell we're not from here where from a place called Tokyo in a different world we were a group called the phantom thieves with Akira as our leader and we wish to do the same here for those who want to join step up for those who don't you will forget everything that transpired and will stay as our mentees" Everyone was talking admist each other when Weiss asked

"Are you the one who stole the prototype I will have you arested" Morgana laughed and said

"No one is gonna believe you now think about it have you wanted to rebel and live your own life" Weiss thought about it and then went forward as well as Ruby,Yang, Blake, and Jaune, as well as Pyrrha. Ren and Nora told us they rather stay as mentees so they can talk. I went outside with them and used my persona to brainwash them I then snapped my fingers a I was out of my thief outfit and they thought the meeting was over and left.

[Ost End]

I then went back in and I started to talk

"Tomorrow after the mentor meeting we'll discuss our objective for now lets have dinner" I invited Ren and Nora for some curry and coffee. Weiss devoured the whole thing and asked for more I happily served everyone seconds and then sent everyone to their dorms. After that Morgana and I took our showers and went to bed.

[Persona ost Aria of the soul]

"I see that you acquire new teammates" an unfamiliar voice said I got up and Morgana and I saw the real Igor, Lavenza, and a man with a butterfly mask covering part of his face.

"Our master wishes to speak with you" Lavenza and Igor said

"Excuse my manners my name is Philemon and I'm the owner of the Velvet room, I'm hear to inform you two to congratulations on getting new teammates and that I'll assign their thief outfit and slowly but surely each of the power of persona it won't exactly happen right away but for now its already morning time in the real world.

[Ost End]


	3. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys I'm going to delay chapter 3 because I'm having trouble thinking of the new team's (exluding Joker and Mona) outfits once I figure out what they will be wearing chapter three will come out sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
